Harry Potter And The Song Parodies Of Doom
by Georgina of Dragons
Summary: What happens when you tell an insane, fiction obsessed fan girl about the forthcoming Harry Potter musical, then set her on a laptop?. One word: CHAOS. On hiatus.
1. The Fandom Of This Book Series

A/N: I heard somewhere that their doing a Harry Potter musical, so I thought that it might be a good idea to do a series of s

_**A/N: **__I heard somewhere that their doing a Harry Potter musical, so I thought that it might be a good idea to do a series of song parodies revolving around the Harry Potter universe, it's characters and the fandom. R and R:_

_(To the tune of "Phantom of the Opera")_

**Hermione:**

_The fics that the fans write_

_Have taken their toll_

_While it was fun at first_

_The joke has gotten old_

_They must be writing Lemons again_

_For now I find Harry b***ing Draco_

_The Fandom of this book series is here_

_Messing with our minds_

**Geeky SueAuthour:**

_I'll write a fic involving my character_

_And Harry in a duet_

_My powers to destroy canon_

_Grow stronger yet_

_And though you all can try to run_

_And leave us behind_

_The Fandom of this book series is there_

_Messing with your minds_

**Ginny:**

_Those who read your Mpregs_

_Vomit in fear_

**Harry:**

_Though we all try to bear the horror_

**Perverted Fan girl:**

_I like your rear_

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Fan girls:**

_All of the characters_

_But without the plot_

_The Fandom of this book series is here_

_Messing with our/your minds_

**Everyone else:**

_They're here, the Fandom of this book series_

_They're here, the Fandom of this book series_

**(INTERMISSION)**

**Geeky SueAuthour:**

_Come on you thick nutters_

_You always knew_

**Perverted Fan girl:**

_That obsession and stupidity_

**Ron:**

_Were both in you?!_

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Fan girls:**

_And in this crap songfic_

_Where plot is blind_

_The Fandom of this book series is here_

_Messing with our/your minds_

**Everyone else:**

_They're here, the Fandom of this book series!_

**Ron:**

_They're here, the Fandom of this book series!_

_(He starts wailing like a banshee)_

_**A/N: **__So, how was it? If anyone out there liked this one, I've got loads more coming soon. _


	2. The Shippers Are Insane

_**A/N: **__Time for part two in my song parody series. I doubt that this one will be of any good, but I hope that there're some people out there that actually like this one:_

_(To the tune of "Pinky and the Brain")_

**Perverted Fan girl****:**

_Hey Sue-Amy, what are we going to do to the Potterverse Tonight?_

**Geeky SueAuthour (or Sue-Amy):**

_The same thing we do to the Potterverse every night, Lucy-Ging__er. Try to destroy their world_

**The Potter Puppet Pals****:**

_The shippers are insane, the shippers are insane_

_Some like HarryXDraco, while others like to see Ron_

_Snog a tangerine_

_The one-shots will really make you scream_

_The shippers, they've really got know no brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain_

_Before each book and film is done, the plot will be unfurled_

_By the dawning of the sun, they'll right butcher our world_

_The shippers are insane, the shippers are insane_

_Their character's personalities are easy to explain_

_To prove their relationship's "worth"_

_They'll overthrow Potter's earth_

_The shippers, they've really got know no brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain_

**Lucy-Ginger****:**

_Draco_


	3. HOGWARTS MUSICAL: Start Of Some Bad Sue

_**A/N: At**__ last, part 3 of the song fics of insanity (LOL). I wanted to put it up earlier, but as you've probably guessed by now I am far from the most prolific writer. Well, the important thing is that it's up now and that the Hogwarts Musical special is now at last starting to get of the ground. You lot better brace yourselves now, for now we have…the Start of Some Bad Sue:_

_**(To the tune of "Start of Something New")**_

**Harry:**

_When I take a look at my world_

_I just don't understand_

_How you can anything happen_

_Even when there is no chance_

**Maria Angelina Contessa Banana Flanana Dot Terra Marcia Hategood Sparkle Carmelita Britney Amy May Dawn Belldandy Sue:**

_Harry, how can you not believe in?_

_What others can't see?_

_I think you should open your heart_

**Harry:**

_No flipping way_

**Maria Sue:**

_And let me show you all new possibilities_

**Harry and Maria:**

_I think_

**Hermione:**

_That everything's changed_

_Never seen Draco act this way_

**Maria Sue:**

_And right here tonight_

**Harry, Hermione and Maria:**

_This is just the start of some bad sue_

**Hermione:**

_It doesn't feel right_

_For Harry to be here with you_

_And now I've just realised_

**Hermione and Maria:**

_You've/I've stolen all of the men's hearts_

_And this is just_

**Hermione, Harry, Draco and Maria:**

_The start of some bad sue_

**Hermione, Harry and Draco:**

_Oh no_

**Harry:**

_I never would have thought that_

**Hermione and Harry:**

_Things with you/me and Snape would be alright_

**Hermione:**

_Oh no_

_And the world would instantly be free of fright_

**Maria Sue:**

_With me by your side_

**_(Fed up with listening to this Mary Sue, Hermione grabs the nearest shotgun and blasts the annoying ditz's head off. She then walks away, seemingly unaware that the Mary Sue was a Cat Girl with 9 lives and would, unfortunately, return in the 4__th__ chapter)_**

_**A/N: **__Sorry that this chapter's rubbish, but I have'nt been feeling too well lately. I tried my best, and I hope that someone out there likes this one. D-girl out. _


	4. HOGWARTS MUSICAL: If This Were A Fan Fic

A/N: Well, things in the real world for me have been on a right go slow

_**A/N: **__Well, things in the real world for me have been on a right go slow. So I just thought that I'd get to work on chapter 4. Before you ask, yes I know this is not an actual song from High School Musical. I just thought it would be fun to parody. Enjoy:_

_**(To the tune of "If We Were A Movie")**_

**Hermione:**

_Oh, great_

_There she goes again_

_Her gob is automatic_

_We get it_

"_Your perfect" and everybody loves you_

_I know that there are some fans that go_

_For the obvious_

_Her only hater is me_

_Now Harry has fallen_

_Even a fool can see_

_If this were a Fan Fic_

_She'd be the nath OC_

_And Harry would be the canon bloke_

_That she falls in love instantly_

_They'll watching all the baddies_

_Fade to black_

_Before she's even done with that stupid name_

_(Whatever)_

_Whatever_

_When you talk to me, I can hear it in your voice_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Your just killing time before she comes back_

_Blah, blah_

_she's just laughing through her tears_

_I guess they will never know_

_that she could win_

_an award for all the things she had put in_

_If this were a Fan Fic_

_She'd be the nath OC_

_And Harry would be the canon bloke_

_That she falls in love instantly_

_They'll watching all the baddies_

_Fade to black_

_Before she's even done with that stupid name_

_but later on, there will be a twist_

_she might be a demon in disguise_

_her true nature will unfold before your eyes, not playing' with your mind_

_Just want to tell you that is pure evil_

_That's not just something from my mind_

_I see it_

_her true form could be terrifying (could be terrifying)_

_If this were a Fan Fic (If this were a Fan Fic)_

_She'd be the nath OC_

_And Harry would be the canon bloke_

_That she falls in love instantly_

_They'll watching all the baddies_

_Fade to black_

_Before she's even done with that stupid name_

_(Whatever)_

_Whatever_

_If this were a Fan Fic_

_She'd be the nath OC_

_And Harry would be the canon bloke_

_That she falls in love instantly_

_They'll watching all the baddies_

_Fade to black_

_Before she's even done with that stupid name_


	5. Message For The Readers

_**A/N: **__I have some very important news for the fans of __**Harry Potter And The Song Parodies Of Doom. **__The HOGWARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL special is being put on hold. It has not been canceled by any means, i'm just not going to parody any songs from __**High School Musical 1, 2 or 3 **__until sometime in november. In the meantime, since Halloween is coming up and everything, I will be paroding songs from __**The Nightmare Before Christmas. **__I will try to move away from just taking the mickey of __**Harry Potter **__fan fiction for this one, and just focuse on taking the mickey out of __**Harry Potter **__in general. See you later._


	6. THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE HOGWARTS: This Is

_**A/N: **__Now I know it was horrid of me to go from working on a __**High School Musical special **__to working on a __**The Nightmare Before Christmas special. **__But the little voices in my head (otherwise known as my muses) gave me the idea, had to get it out of my head sooner or later. Just to clarify, nice comments/constructive criticisms=:), flames=:(:_

_**(To the tune of "This Is Halloween")**_

**Teachers:**

_Fantasy fans of every age_

_wouldn't you like to read something strange_

**Students:**

_Come with us and you will see_

_this our school of wizardry_

**Gryffindors and Ravenclaws:**

_this is wizardry, this is wizardry_

_fan girls scream everyday and night_

**Hufflepuffs and Slytherins:**

_this is wizardry, everybody make a scene_

_we can't tell if your screaming out of fear or delight_

**Teachers:**

_it's our school, everybody sing_

_of our school of wizardry_

**Squid:**

_I am the one who lives in the lake_

_see me when you swim, and you will_

_quiver and quake_

**Hagrid:**

_I am the one who tends the grounds 'round 'ere_

_with pets daft as muck, and some weird things in my hair_

**All:**

_School of wizardry, school of wizardry_

_wizardry, wizardry, wizardry, wizardry_

**House Ghosts:**

_in this school that we call home_

_everyone hail to the magic song_

**Dumbledore:**

_in Hogwarts, don't we love it now_

_everyone is waiting for the next surprise_

**All:**

_no farther then a skip_

_near that massive rubbish tip_

_some in the forest is going to make you_

**Fenrir:**

_Scream, this is wizardry_

**Firenze:**

_Silver blood_

**Aragog:**

_and creatures mean_

**Fenrir:**

_are you not scared_

**Luna:**

_well, that's alright_

**Luna and Cho:**

_say it once, say it twice_

_might as well just say it thrice_

_rise with the moon in the cold dark night_

**Filch (carrying a whip):**

_now, it's time to scream_

_now, it's time to scream_

**Draco, Crabbe and Goyle (scared out of their minds):**

_in-in our school of wizardry_

**Peeves:**

_I am the ghost with the best face (**A/N: yeah, right)**_

_I can torture first years in a flash and then vanish without a trace_

**Chapter the Poltergeist(OC):**

_I just taunt you when you call "who's there?"_

_I am often the wind blowing through your hair_

**Voldemort:**

_some say I'm darker then the darkest night_

_see me and your dreams will be filled with fright _**({spoken}that is if you survive)**

**All:**

_This is wizardry, this is wizardry_

_wizardry, wizardry, wizardry, wizardry_

**Dobby, Winky and Kreacher:**

_magic charms everywhere_

_life's no fun without magic in the air_

**Kylie Harwood(OC):**

_I guess that's our job_

**Trista Hawkins(OC):**

_aren't things just sleen? **(A/N: meant to be her way of saying "great")**_

**Kylie and Trista:**

_In witchcraft and wizardry_

**Dumbledore:**

_in Hogwarts, don't we love it now_

_everyone is waiting for the next surprise_

**All:**

_Harry Potter might catch the baddies in their backs_

_and make them scream like banshees_

_so that good might win_

_this is wizardry, everybody sing_

**Draco:**

**(**_sarcastically) __now, it's time to make way for a very special guy_

**All:**

_our boy Harry could be the end to all our worry s_

_everyone hail to the boy who lived now_

_This is wizardry, this is wizardry_

_wizardry, wizardry, wizardry, wizardry_

**Winky, Kylie and Trista:**

_in this school that we call home_

_everyone hail to the magic song_

**All:**

_la (la,la, la, la), la (la,la, la, la)_

_la (wizardry), la, la (wizardry)_

_la (la,la, la, la), la (la,la, la, la)_

_la (wizardry), la, la (wizardry)_

_la (la,la, la, la), la (la,la, la, la)_

_la (wizardry), la, la (wizardry)_

_la, (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la)_

_la (la, la, la, la), wheee_

_**A/N: **well, that went well. OK, now I have thought about it a bit, and I have an idea. Rather then just start a new special and put any other specials I might have had on hold, I am going to try to do two specials at once. It is going to go somewhere along the lines of, from this chapter onward, one chapter of the TNBC special will be followed by one chapter of the HSM special. Though it might be a good idea for me to warn you lot that, due to the fact that I tend to be a right lazy writer, the updating is going to be a little irregular. Well I better get off now, good night._


	7. TheNightmareBeforeHogwarts:Harry's Lamen

_**A/N: **__Before I begin, I would like to apolizse for the wait. Alright, this whole alternate-between-doing-a-HSM-special-and-doing-a-TNBC-special thing is going to be altered a bit. It's going to go more like 2 HSM songs followed by 2 TNBC songs. _

_Now, on with the show:_

_**(To the tune of "Jack's Lament")**_

**Harry:**

_**(SPOKEN) I can't wait for things to change**_

_**just imagine if things were different**_

_**(SUNG) **There would be few who would ever deny_

_at what I do, I would be the best_

_and my talents would be known far and wide_

_when it comes to surprises when the time is right,_

_I would excel without ever really trying_

_with the slightest little effort of some magic charms_

_many girls will end up letting out shrieks_

_with a wave of my hand and one or two moans_

_I could sweep many women off their feet_

_but here everyday, it's just the same routine_

_and I'm getting right weary of the same dull thing_

_I am Harry Potter you see_

_and I have grown so tired of just about everything_

_oh, somewhere deep inside I now know_

_an emptiness for long has grown_

_something is out there far from this "home"_

_something that I may never know_

_**(SPOKEN) and it's such a shame**_

_**(SUNG) **I could be a master alright_

_all the girls would scream with delight_

_I'll scare all the villains out of their underpants_

_perhaps to some yanks in Kentucky_

_I'll be mister unlucky_

_I might be the most well known throughout England and France_

_I may not be dead, but I could still use my head_

_to recite various quotations_

_no one in all the land_

_would scream like I can_

_I would do right furious recitations_

_but who here would really understand_

_that this young boy who has yet to grin_

_would tier of this life_

_if only someone understood_

_he would give it all up_

_if he only could_

_oh, there's an empty place in my soul_

_that calls out for something unknown_

_the abuse and pain come day after day_

_brings about all these endless tears_

_**A/N: **At long last, it is finished. It did take me a while, but i'm just happy that it's done PERIOD._


	8. HOGWARTS MUSICAL: What You've Been Look

_**A/N**__**:**____I have only two things to say:_

_I can not make any real promises update wise._

_Please enjoy this new chapter_

_**(To the tune of "What I've Been Looking For")**_

**Harry:**

_**(SPOKEN) Do I know you?**_

_**Oh well, it dose'nt really matter**_

_**(SUNG) **But it is hard to believe_

_that I could'nt see_

_you were always right beside me_

_Thought that I was alone_

_without someone to hold_

**Hermione:**

_What is going on, won't someone please tell me?_

**Maria Sue:**

_I bet this feeling is like no other_

**Harry:**

_how did you know?_

**Harry And Maria:**

_I've/You've never had someone_

_As good for me as you/As good for you as me_

_no one but you/no one but me_

_I/You were so lonely before_

_And now I/you have found_

_Just what I've been looking for_

_do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_

**Hermione:**

_oh, whatever_

**Harry And Maria:**

_do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_

**Hermione:**

_oh, whatever_

**Maria Sue:**

_It's just so good to seen, and finaly be heard_

**Hermione:**

_**(SPOKEN) That's it, I have had enough of this**_

_**Sueicus Blastidus**_

_{No sooner then she had said those words, a blast of dark purple magic came out of her wand and blasted the Mary Sue to pieces. Though if you lot have been paying atenntion to this song fic series, the Mary Sue will soon be back}_

_**A/N: **I know that this chapter is a little short, but I have a lot to write before the New Year, so it was done in a rush. The next one will be longer._


	9. TheNightmareBeforeHogwarts: What's This?

_**A/N: **__you know what I think that these two specials are over and done with, I'm just going to stop doing specials. Also, I think the smart idea would be to focus on one parody special for now._

_P.S. In this chapter, the forth wall is broken. Just thought I'd say something._

_P.P.S. Happy New Year._

_**(**To the tune of "What's This?")_

**Harry:**

_What's this, What's this?_

_there's magic everywhere_

_what's this, owls are flying in the air_

_what's this, I can't believe my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_come on, Harry_

_this just isn't fair, what's this?_

_What's this, what's this?_

_Something is very wrong_

_what's this, everyone is singing random songs_

_what's this, this castle is filled with random girls screaming_

_no one notices it is seeming_

_**(SPOKEN)**_

_**What?!**_

_**(SUNG)**_

_Is this just something I'm dreaming?_

_What is this, what's this?_

_People on broomsticks are chasing flying balls_

_but no one is turning their heads_

_it seems like everyone is casting spells_

_and I see flying people who are dead_

_there are paintings that are moving_

_oh, I can't believe my eyes_

_and right now I can feel something filling up inside_

_now look, what's this?_

_They're eating peculiar sweets_

_earwax beans?_

_Why aren't they running to the streets_

_did she just create a fire?_

_Now some people are reading the newspaper_

_what is this about a vampire, what's this?_

_What's this in here?_

_They've got a little bee, oh dear_

_**(SPOKEN)**_

_**Was that a girl?**_

_**(SUNG)**_

_and who would ever think?_

_And why?_

_They've got so many wonderful things_

_like instruments where you don't have to pull the strings_

_there are now strange looks on everyone, now correct me if I am wrong_

_this all looks like fun, this all looks like fun_

_have I at last got my wish?_

_What's this?_

_I see some weird beings swishing_

_some here who is surprised can not be found_

_and overall there seems to be some strange feelings all around_

_instead of screams, I swear I can hear some odd things in the air_

_though still, the sense of danger is absolutely everywhere_

_the sights, the sounds_

_they're simply just all around_

_I've never felt this way before_

_this empty place inside of me is now filling up_

_I seriously can't get enough_

_I now want it, I now want it_

_oh, I want it for my own_

_I've got to know, I must now know_

_what is this place that I have found_

_.This?_

_**(SPOKEN)**_

_**Hogwarts?!**_

_**Hmm?**_

_**A/N: **So, how was it?. I know that I have cut out some words, but I was just in a rush. Sorry that it took so long. See you lot next time, Fandom._


	10. TheNightmareBeforeHogwarts:Harry'sObbses

_**A/N: I've decided to skip the "Town Meeting song" and go directly for "Jack's Obbsession". So this chapter might be a bit boring, but bear with me.**_

_**P.S. To those who enjoy my other story "Beauty And The Heylin" (*Ducks rotten tomatoes), I have not forgotten about you. The next chapter will be up shortly.**_

_**(To the tune of "Jack's Obbsession")**_

**House Ghosts:**

_Something's wrong with Harry, Something's wrong with Harry_

_don't know if there is ever going to be a end to our worries_

**Firenze:**

_what is he doing in there, locked away inside_

**Crabb & Goyle:**

_Been long since he said a word_

**Draco:**

_a galleon says he's died_

**Everyone:**

_Something's wrong with Harry, Something's wrong with Harry_

**Harry:**

_So many things are buzing in my skull_

_and will they ever let me be, i can not tell_

_far too many things i can never grasp_

_just when i think i've finally got it at last_

_through my clumsy fingers, it does slip_

_no matter how much i tighten my grip_

_something is wrong, bad thing's are getting (A**/N: Turning into Yoda, Harry is.)**_

_but the one thing i need i keep forgeting_

_from a memory long since past_

_it was here for a second, now it's gone in a flash_

_what does it all mean, what does it all mean?_

_somewhere in all these brick-a-brack_

_secrets are waiting to be cracked_

_the many things i've learned confuse me so_

_but i know soon i will need them though_

_simple spell books, nothing more_

_and now i sense a looming door_

_though i can not find the key_

_there is something i need, but i can not see_

_what does it all mean, what does it all mean?_

_what does it all mean, hmm?_

_i've gone through all these books so many times_

_i know the reason and yet, i've lost the ryhme_

_i know the incantations, all by heart_

_and now my skull is so full, i'm being torn apart_

_they all think i know them all now, but something's wrong_

_so hard to put a single finger on_

_or maybe, it's not as deep as i have been lead to think_

_could it be that i'm trying much to hard_

_of course, i really should have seen_

_the answer is right in front of me, right in front of me!_

_it's simple really, and now it is clear_

_sort of like music drifting in the air_

_invisible, yet everywhere_

_just because it took me long to see it, dose'nt mean i can't believe it_

_maybe this defeating Voldemort thing is not as tricky as it seems_

_and why should the others have all the fun, it should belong to just one man_

_not just one man infact, but me!_

_why i could really change things_

_and there is no reason i can find, for me not to take charge this time_

_i bet i could improve them too, and that is just what i will do!_

_hahahahahahahahahaha!_

_**A/N: And there you have it, the latest song fic from the lazy fangirl where Psycho!Harry makes his first appearence. I would write more, but i am in a rush right now.**_


End file.
